bloons_monkey_city_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Possible Bugs
Nobody is perfect. Even the games can have bugs. There below is the section to discover bugs. Possible bugs Units Decimal Money: Money collected/current Money can contain decimals, Honor is intended to contain them but money only is unintended if it's >2 decimals, it's intended if <3 and >0. Contested Territory Contested Territory Tier 0; Unclaimed: Reach Round 2 to claim!: This is a bug, as Contested Territory can't be Tier 0 (level <5 and level >0), as it's unlocked at level 5'''. Tiles MOAB to HYPER 0/0 Dart Tower, ZOMG turns back!: If you have a 0/0 Dart Tower then a M.O.A.B./B.F.B./Z.O.M.G./D.D.T./S.U.P.E.R./V.O.L.D.E.M.O.R.T./H.Y.P.E.R. will disappear at 19.914 times a Snitch's speed (he goes backwards), as if they were '''crabs. Red Sometimes, in a millionth of a second, there appear Reds for 11,5 days. Those Red tiles must give 90000 XP and 90000 Money. Blue (NEW) In Round 6, the last round, there come 98 Yellows to Rainbows, 0 Regen and some Camo! Green In Round 8 (1 before the last round), come 900 Greens and the game says: There comes a swarm of Greens (2700 RBE); please prepare! We give you 3 Free Dart towers and 3 Tack towers to prepare. If you complete this round, we give you 33 Free Dart towers and 33 Tack towers to reprepare. Yellow (NEW) In Round 32, come 9000 Yellows, 8000 Pinks, 7000 Blacks, 6000 Whites, 5000 Leads, 4000 Zebras, 3000 Rainbows and 2000 Ceramics, but 0 MOABs to HYPERs. Pink In Round 64, come 8192 Reds, 4096 Blues, 2048 Greens, 1024 Yellows, 512 Pinks then the wave restarts 16.777.216 times in every 1/1.000.000th of a second! Black The ABC?!?!? Round 100 to 128 (they'ren't freeplay), there comes the FULL ALPHABET OF LAYERS and all come 8192*16.777.216 times!!!!! White At Round 922, there appears a "C:\Windowz\Sysem3*2\Umad.eye" command prompt and a "MsDPS Pr0mt" MS-DOS Prompt; in one is "taskil csrs.eye<->taskkill cmd.exe" (cmd.exe) and a "con/co or c:\con\von<->taskkill cmd.exe" (MS-DOS Prompt (The another cmd.exe?)). Then the game tries to trick you to install Windows Knut/Sarló/Galleon/Pi/ \sqrt2 /e, with all processes being kept. (So you'll even upgrade to Windows e and losing 0 data!) So then a {}}[][]][[[[[]]]]]]].Bat appears, with " @echo off " in it. Zebra (NEW) At round 1235, 918 before the last, the game starts to play rounds nonstop every 10^-googolplex seconds for 7000000 seconds (counting even outside the game, even with computer turned off). Lead At round 2016, 1900 before the last, the game starts beating tiles for you for 8e+89 XP until 61 seconds, every millisecond (counting only in-game, BUT adds them outside). Rainbow *At Round 10000, the game randomly goes to Round -10000, then 0, then 5000, then 7500, then 8750, then 9375, then 9688, then 9844, then 9922, then 9961, then 9981, then 9991, then 9996, 9998, 9999, then 10000! FREE MONEY!! Ceramic *At Round 100000, some Ceramics start to spawn Ceramics instead of Rainbows. This, unless someone has >90000 lives, or a VERY good strategy... Category:Important pages Category:Article stubs